Diskussion:Sherlock Data Holmes
Zu dem "Fehler" mit dem Holodeck Ich würde das nochmal hier gerne klären, damit das nicht noch einmal als Fehler aufgelistet wird: Es ist keiner, da wir bereits aus "Der Mächtige" wissen, dass leblose Bestandteile eines Holodeckprogramms nicht nur holografisch dargestellt, sondern auch repliziert werden. Wesley verlässt auch klatschnass das Holodeck, nachdem er in den simulierten Fluss fiel. 22:08, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Gab es dazu bereits eine Diskussion? Die Argumente würden mich interesieren. Physikalisch betrachtet dürfte es keine Rolle spielen, ob man ein Blatt Holo-Papier oder einen holografischen Cyrus Redblock vor sich hat. Picards Erklärungen an Moriaty ("ähnlich wie beim Replikator") stehen außerdem in Widerspruch hierzu. Vielleicht hatte Picard einfach Stuss erzählt (er ist schließlich Raumschiffkapitän kein Ingenieur). :Davon abgesehen: Ist es nicht wesentlich realistischer anzunehmen, dass den Produzenten hier eine Unachtsamkeit unterlief? --Zumbleistift 10:11, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Es gibt anscheinend schon Unterschiede zwischen der Darstellung von belebten und unbelebten, wie ist sonst erklärbar, dass das Wasser (s.o.) oder ein Schneball (weiß die Folge nicht mehr, ?) das Holodeck verlassen können, Redblock oder Moriaty aber nicht. Und diese Trennung wurde auch ziemlich konsequent durchgehalten, mir fällt jedenfalls kein Fehler ein--Bravomike 10:16, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Leblose Dinge kann man ja replizieren. Und ich stell mir Wasser schwer als Hologramm vor. Von der Konsistenz usw. her. Da werden dann solche Dinge (oder auch Nahrung z.b.) einfach repliziert. --HenK | discuss 10:23, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Nahrung ist ein guter Hinweis: Wir haben schon Leute auf dem Holodeck essen gesehen!--Bravomike 10:25, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... Mit anderen Worten: Hologegenstände und Stoffe werden pseudo-repliziert, Figuren projeziert? --Zumbleistift 10:56, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Jedenfalls deuten die Hinweise, die wir haben, darauf hin.--Bravomike 12:52, 29. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Die These, dass Figuren andersartige Hologramme seien (schön, wie wir hier Theoriefindung betreiben, nicht wahr?), müssen wir verwerfen. In "The Big Goodbye" sehen wird, wie eine Figur Picard auf den Mund küsst. Der Abruck des Lippenstiftes bleibt auch außerhalb des Holodecks sichtbar. In diesem Falle ist davon auszugehen, dass Figuren und andere Objekte sich physikalisch nicht unterscheiden. Demnach handelt es bei dem Blatt Papier um einen Fehler. Was wir im Pilotfilm sehen, (Wesley klatschnass), kann plausibel erklärt werden: Es dauert einige Zeit, bis sich die Holomaterie auflöst (The Big Goodbye), die Szene endet aber bereits wenige Augenblicke, nachdem Wesley das Holodeck verlassen hat. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem Schneeball in Angel One. Die Unerfahrenheit der Crew mit dem Holodeck erklärt die Reaktionen (Wesley im Pilotfilm: "Ich glaube, ich muss mal nach einem Handtuch suchen" oder so ähnlich). --Zumbleistift 08:39, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun, auch der Lippenstift könnte ja repliziert sein, was spricht dagegen?--Bravomike 08:45, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Theoretisch könnte das natürlich sein. Was spricht degegen? Es wäre unnötig umständlich. Dann stellt sich noch die Frage, wo Objekte und Figuren voneinander abgegrenzt werden. Die Kleidung von Figuren sind offenbar keine Objekte (lösen sich mit auf). Was ist mit anderen Gegenständen wie Pistolen? Sind sie ein integraler Bestandteil der Figur, oder sind sie Objekte? War z.B. Redblock unbewaffnet? Es ist IMHO einfach sehr wahrscheinlicher, dass sich Figuren und Objekte nicht unterscheiden, denn letztlich ist die einfachste Lösung oft die richtige, nicht wahr? --Zumbleistift 09:23, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :diese folge wird später ja weiter geführt, in der wirft picard ein buch aus dem Holodeck, dieses löst sich sofort auf. Ich denke schon das es gewisse unterschiede gibt dabei, allerdings arbeitet ein holodeck ähnlich wie ein replikator und hat auch gewisse ähnlichkeit mit einen transporter... so noch mehr stoff zum diskutieren ;) Cmd. Ben Cullen 22:29, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Rangbezeichnung Gleich im ersten Absatz steht Ltd. Cmdr. Data - ist nicht Ltd. die Abkürzung für eine englische Firmenform? Müsste Lieutenant nicht mit Lt. abgekürzt werden? Wollte das jetzt nicht einfach so ändern, weil ich die Normen hierfür nicht kenne... 82.83.208.105 20:49, 8. Mär. 2008 (UTC)Tenkrath :korrekt, korrigiert--Bravomike 22:33, 8. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, Ltd. ist die Abkürzung für Limited Company. --87.78.49.10 18:13, 21. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzungsfehler? In der deutschen Übersetzung sagt Data (noch vor dem Vorspann): * "Sie finden ihn LaForge in der Baker Street 21b." Statt 221b. Ich kenne nur die englische Version und dort sagt er eindeutig "he can be reached at two-twenty-one b Baker Street".--84.135.129.59 23:08, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Richtig. Steht ja auch in den Hintergrundinformationen. Diese Art des Übersetzungsfehlers kommt aber auch öfter vor. In der Episode Rätselhafte Fenna z.B. heißt es Epsilon One-Nineteen und wird in der deutschen Übersetzung zu Epsilon Eins-Neun-Zehn. --Egeria 13:52, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Endschuldigt, aber das ist kein Übersetzungsfehler sondern absolut richtig. Im englischen werden Hausnummern vor dem Strassenamen genannt, im deutschen dahinter. Ähnlich wie bei Notbush City Limit Highway No 19 meint nicht sie wohnt Hauptstrasse 19, sondern an der Bundesstrasse Nr 19, sonst müsste es No 19th Highway street heissen. Stegspalter :Danke. Aber darum ging es nicht. Es ging darum, ob two-twenty-one b nicht eher mit 221b statt wie in der Episode mit 21b übersetzt werden müßte. --Egeria 17:57, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Es ist definitiv ein Übersetzungsfehler. Wer Sherlock Holmes gelesen oder die unzähligen Adaptionen gesehen hat, weiß, dass dieser seine Wohnung in der 221b Baker Street hat, nicht in der 21b. Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied. Vielleicht hätten die Übersetzer den Fehler nicht gemacht, wenn es im Original two-two-one-b hieß, aber so würde es wieder nicht mit den Quellen übereinstimmen. 84.159.103.194 06:44, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Idee Ich hab die Frage zwar schon in wikianswers gestellt, aber da hat noch keiner geantwortet. Also versuch ich es jetzt mal hier. Spricht etwas dagegen den Episodenartikeln eine Zusätzliche Rubrick mit der Überschrift "Probleme, offene Fragen" zu geben? Ich habe das so im stargate wiki gesehen und finde das eine sehr gute Idee, dort kann man Ungereimtheiten auflisten die einem in der Folge aufgefallen sind. Würd mich freuen. Speziell für diese Folge wäre das zB.: Wie kann es sein das der Computer der Enterprise in der Lage ist ein so ausgereiftes Hologram zu kreieren während Doktor Zimmermann später große Probleme mit dem MHN hat.--84.135.129.59 22:32, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Derartige Fragen kamen schon öfter auf. Ich finde, so etwas gehört hier nicht hin. Dafür gibt es das Nitpicker-WiKi: http://de.startrek-nitpicker.wikia.com/wiki/StarTrek-Nitpicker --Egeria 13:52, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Vielleicht wäre das auch ein Kandidat für Memory Alpha:Benutzerprojekte? -- 07:27, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :::Das Problem dabei ist, dass derartige Themen deutlich subjektiver Natur sind. Wir sind eine objektive Enzyklopädie, da gehört so etwas meiner Meinung nach nicht rein. Als Benutzerprojekt könnte ich es mir gut vorstellen, denn die dort gelisteten Themen sind klar als subjektiv erkennbar, siehe 'Benutzer'projekt. -- 10:28, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC)